<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparks by DoggyTwoShoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005564">Sparks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggyTwoShoes/pseuds/DoggyTwoShoes'>DoggyTwoShoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Arguing, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I can’t write Sex Scenes, Mentions of Sex, Post Heel Turn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:09:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggyTwoShoes/pseuds/DoggyTwoShoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think though?” Tegan asks after a couple seconds of silence and breathing, almost hesitantly, like she’s afraid to hear the answer. </p>
<p>“What?” Dakota asks, gruff and serious and upset, and if Tegan didn’t know her better, she’d miss the small gleam of curiosity in her eyes.</p>
<p>“That we could’ve been, if it, if War Games, never happened?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tegan Nox/Dakota Kai | Evie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sparks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Packing up and leaving was routine, Tegan arrived, she got ready, she wrestled, she showered, she left. Routine, simple, everyday, it had been missing a real spark for so long.</p>
<p>Don’t get her wrong, Tegan was grateful for the the opportunities. Wrestling for NXT and WWE was a dream come true. Doing so on a weekly basis, with a more than steady income, was fantastic. Yet, she couldn’t help but feel like something was missing. Even her title match against Io Shirai, legitimately one of the best wrestlers on the planet Earth, man or woman, and one of the two best if not the best woman on the roster on any brand, didn’t get her blood pumping like it once would. </p>
<p>She couldn’t remember the last time she felt her blood rush, her pulse increase, her smile brighten just a little more than usual. It wasn’t wrestling, wasn’t hanging out with Mia or Shotzi. It wasn’t watching movies, it wasn’t anything. And she hated it, she loved wrestling, she loved her friends, she loved movies, she loved having fun. So why did it feel so empty?</p>
<p>“Another day, why is it so, nothing?” Tegan asks herself, waving off an invite from Mia to hang out, she didn’t feel like it. She didn’t feel like much really.</p>
<p>Frowning as she buckled up and started to drive out of the parking lot, she stopped as she saw a figure banging on the hood of their car and visibly upset. Slowly driving over while on her guard, she didn’t know if it was one of those Fantasma kidnappers, she stopped as she saw who it was.</p>
<p>“Are you okay? Dakota?” Tegan prods, staring at her clearly distressed former best friend. </p>
<p>“Who ar...oh, <i>you</i>...” Dakota scoffs, jumping before scowling at Tegan, causing something inside Tegan to feel even more downtrodden. “I’m fine,” She says, distaste and venom in her tone, but Tegan knew her, she knew it wasn’t.</p>
<p>“What’s up ‘Kota? You looked worried.” Tegan comments, only for Dakota to scowl even deeper and flip her off.</p>
<p>“I’m not! I don’t need you riding up to save me Tegan! I’m not a little girl!” Dakota yells, and Tegan frowns sadly, she missed their friendship, she had tried to reach out after Dakota turned on her, and nothing. </p>
<p>For the next few minutes, Tegan watches Dakota lift the hood of her rental and then get in, trying to start in and failing, before hearing her audibly curse.</p>
<p>“Car won’t start?” Tegan asks, kind of obviously, as Dakota barks out a laugh, humorless, unlike the warm laughs they once shared.</p>
<p>“Really? How did you notice? Stronger, Faster, Denser? Is that your catchphrase?” Dakota asks, sounding clearly bitter and annoyed, causing Tegan to frown even deeper, scowling at her former friend.</p>
<p>“Well someone’s Miss Sunshine today,” She says sarcastically, Dakota chuckling again, before Tegan sighs and frowns, “Do you need a ride though?”</p>
<p>“Not at all! I’ll be fine, I can just call Raquel.” Dakota says, starting to pull out her phone before jumping as she hears and sees a car speed by, looking shaken, similar to Tegan.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to hang out out here?” Tegan asks, concerned, “What with, you know, everything?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine.” Dakota says again, setting her jaw and scowling at Tegan who sighs and shakes her head.</p>
<p>“Fine, tell me how Dexter keeps his trunk when you get out.” Tegan says, starting to drive away. She doesn’t even get a few yards before hearing a quick shout.</p>
<p>“Wait! Wait!” Dakota shouts, sounding desperate before she glares again, “Fine, I’ll let you drive me to the hotel, just, don’t talk to me, this doesn’t change anything.” Dakota says, grabbing her bag and putting it in the backseat before sliding in the passenger’s side.</p>
<p>“Drive.” And so, Tegan did.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Despite her best efforts, Dakota did not warm up at all during it, not even for the music that Tegan knew she loved or offered stops at the fast-food places Tegan knew she loved. Tegan didn’t know why she was trying so hard, she just knew that she felt interested, excited by something, for the first time in a while. Getting to the hotel relatively quickly, Tegan parked and got out, grabbing Dakota’s back for her only to get it snatched out of her hands.</p>
<p>“I’m a grown woman Nox, I don’t need you doing shit for me.” Dakota says with a scowl, leading the way into the hotel as Tegan sighs, she didn’t know why, but she missed her. Getting inside, Dakota had another problem, digging through her bag and growling.</p>
<p>“Where is it? Dammit! Where is it?” Dakota shouts, drawing a few looks as Tegan sighs.</p>
<p>“Problem?” She asks, smiling sweetly as Dakota shoots a furious glare at her.</p>
<p>“I just can’t find my room key! I must have left it in my rental!” Dakota shouts, growling as she tosses her bag into a seat in the lobby, Tegan frowning.</p>
<p>“We can just go back and...” She starts before Dakota laughs.</p>
<p>“You really wanna go back to that parking lot? At night? With Fantasma, Kross, Lumis and who knows who else out there?” Dakota asks with a scoff, “There’s not a chance, you’d have to be stupid as shit to try that!”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, I’m just trying to help.” Tegan says, annoyed as she looks down at her former friend and tag partner. Tegan knew her however, and she knew that, despite her tough aura she was trying to portray, she was worried. She knew her little tells, and she knew she was worried.</p>
<p>“If you’d like, you could room with me,” Tegan offers before she can stop herself, her nice nature showing as Dakota laughs bitterly.</p>
<p>“Really? Why would I do that?” Dakota asks, scoffing at the offer as Tegan sighs.</p>
<p>“Because I see all the other offers you have, and Raquel’s at the other hotel.” Tegan says, smirking slightly as Dakota seems to go through a hundred emotions in the span of seconds.</p>
<p>“...fine!” She shouts, grabbing her bag, stepping past Tegan to the elevator, “You’d better have alcohol though, one of us isn’t making it through the night if you don’t.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Tegan instantly regretted her decision when they stepped into the room.</p>
<p>“Seriously? Why is it so cold?” Dakota complains as soon as she stepped in, shivering slightly as Tegan laughs slightly.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, did I forget to mention? My AC’s broken and stuck on, the hotel says they can’t fix it until tomorrow. They do offer their apologies and say that everything in the minibar is on the house because of it.” </p>
<p>“Finally some good news,” Dakota grumbles as she grabs her bag and walks to the bathroom. “I’m getting changed into something so I don’t freeze to death, don’t drink without me,” She says, shutting the door.</p>
<p>Tegan frowns and decides to do the same, thinking about why she did this? Why she’d offer to help the woman who tried to reinjure her knee? After a couple seconds, she realized it was because she finally felt fired up, like she had a spark for something. She realized that all she had felt since talking to Dakota was sparks, motivation, excitement. She didn’t have time to think of what, pulling on her pajamas as she heard the door open, revealing Dakota standing there in a fluffy pink onesie.</p>
<p>“Not. One. Word.” Dakota growls, Tegan having to restrain herself from laughing so hard, “It’s all I have that’s long sleeve! I didn’t realize I’d be sleeping in the Arctic!” Dakota shouts, glaring at Tegan again, who holds up her hands and tries to stifle giggles at the contrast of the outfit and Dakota’s angry scowl.</p>
<p>“I’m not saying anything...” Tegan says, humor and mirth in her eyes as she steps over to the couch, “I’m thinking I’ll get this ready and then...” She gets cut off with a barking laugh, looking over and seeing Dakota gulping down some drink from the minibar.</p>
<p>“I’m not sleeping on that. You can take it, the bed is mine!” Dakota says, and Tegan scowls and shakes her head.</p>
<p>“This is my room, and I’m sleeping on the bed!” Tegan shouts back, her temper rising as Dakota shakes her head and gets face to face with her, making Tegan’s pulse race for some unknown reason.</p>
<p>“Well so. Am. I.” Dakota challenges, the feeling of her breath on her face causing Tegan to blush slightly. Suddenly, before Tegan knew what was happening, she was kissing Dakota. She didn’t know who initiated, but neither was pulling away. It was heated, it was deep, and, all too soon, it was over.</p>
<p>“‘Kota...I...” Tegan starts before Dakota shakes her head and steps towards her.</p>
<p>“Just fucking fuck me already.” She growled, Tegan nodding with a gulp as Dakota practically pounces on her and takes her down into the bed, Tegan having no idea what was happening but wanting it all the same.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>After what turned out to be the most heated and angriest sex of her life, Tegan could barely catch her breath, sweating and laying next to Dakota, the cold barely noticed for how much heat she felt, Tegan looked over at her.</p>
<p>“You know, I’ve never had to rip aside a pink bunny onesie for sex.” Tegan says, only to be scowled at by Dakota.</p>
<p>“I said not one word. That was several.” She says, her hatred mixed with something else now, something Tegan didn’t know.</p>
<p>“Sorry, just interesting to point out.” Tegan says as Dakota glares at her. </p>
<p>“This doesn’t change anything,” She grumbles, crossing her arms as Tegan laughs.</p>
<p>“This changes literally everything Dakota. Despite what you may try to say, we both know what the other looks like naked, we both know how heated the other can get, we both know that you’re particularly talented with your tongue, that you can...”</p>
<p>“Shut Up!” Dakota growls, whacking Tegan with a pillow as she giggles, “It doesn’t change anything because it doesn’t matter. You still laughed at me when saying you were my best friend, and I still tried to ruin your knee.” Dakota growls as Tegan sighs, thinking for a few minutes.</p>
<p>“But what if...” She starts before being cut off.</p>
<p>“No! No what ifs Tegan! It doesn’t matter how good that might have been, it doesn’t change anything! We aren’t friends, we aren’t lovers! We just aren’t!” Dakota growls, as Tegan thinks it over for a few seconds before sighing.</p>
<p>“Do you think though?” Tegan asks after a couple minutes of silence and breathing, almost hesitantly, like she’s afraid to hear the answer. </p>
<p>“What?” Dakota asks, gruff and serious and upset, and if Tegan didn’t know her better, she’d miss the small gleam of curiosity in her eyes.</p>
<p>“That we could’ve been, if it, if War Games, never happened?”</p>
<p>“What? We were friends Tegan, you know that.” Dakota says, laughing like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>“You know what I mean ‘Kota, could we have been, lovers, as you said?” Tegan asks, nervous, because she doesn’t know what she wants to hear. </p>
<p>“Why does it matter? We aren’t. We can’t!” Dakota growls, glaring at Tegan who sighs.</p>
<p>“Humor me Dakota. Say Regal never announces Women’s War Games, could we have been...” She doesn’t finish the sentence. She doesn’t have to. She doesn’t want to.</p>
<p>“I don’t know Tegan, I don’t. I don’t know if that me would have had the guts to pin you to the bed and rip your shirt off.” Dakota says, causing Tegan to chuckle as she looks over at her.</p>
<p>“Speaking of, you owe me a new shirt, I liked that one.”</p>
<p>“Sorry Princess,” Dakota says with a small grin, clearly not sorry, but Tegan couldn’t care, she felt way too many sparks when she saw Dakota smile like that. “But why are you even asking? We can’t, end of discussion.” Dakota grumbles, almost like she wasn’t disappointed.</p>
<p>“I was just wondering if we could...” Tegan says, smaller than she usually feels, before Dakota hits her with a pillow again.</p>
<p>“We can’t! It’s hypothetical! End. Of. Discussion!”</p>
<p>“No, I meant...<i>could</i> we?” Tegan asks again, causing Dakota to look over at her in surprise.</p>
<p>“You really want too...” Dakota breaks off in laughter before smirking at her, “You’re a fucking idiot Tegan.” </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” She asks, offended as she glares back at Dakota.</p>
<p>“You heard me! I am so obviously unapologetic about what happened and you want to, what, fall in love and have lots of sex? You’re an idiot Tegan, if you think you can trust me!” Dakota says as she peels off into laughter.</p>
<p>“Who says I trust you Kota?” Tegan says with a scoff, despite the fact that she absolutely did trust her, “You think I’ve forgotten? Not a chance! But I haven’t forgotten how truly alive I felt tonight Dakota! For the first time since War Games, I actually felt something other than monotony, other than routine! I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to feel dead inside again!”</p>
<p>“Who said I felt anything like that?” Dakota responds after a couple seconds of silence.</p>
<p>“You’ve looked miserable ‘Kota. You pass it off as an attitude change, as anger, but I know what you’ve felt. Admit it, you’ve felt as dead as me!” Tegan shouts, Dakota shaking her head.</p>
<p>“What if I have Tegan? This can’t work! There are a million reasons why it can’t!” Dakota shouts, sitting up now and Tegan doing the same, feeling the same heat as earlier.</p>
<p>“What if we only need one reason why it can?” Before Tegan knew what was happening, Dakota had pounced on her again, and they were kissing, and covers were flying, and Tegan was feeling alive again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>